criscorashguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Raini Desdemona
Raini Desdemona was an Ultimate tribute who was a participant within The Killing School Adventure. She finished ? out of 16 in Group A. TKSA Booklet The following information was found within Raini Desdemona's subsection in the Killing School Adventure informational booklet, alongside her monopad. Name: Raini Desdemona District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 16 Occupation: Fashion designer Ultimate: Couturier Alignment: Lawful Neutral Personality: When she's outside of her workplace, Raini is a bubbly, fresh, and spunky girl. She has a tendency to be quite sly about things, but doesn't give this away easily. She tries to be friendly, outgoing, and generally happy with others, but unfortunately, she usually ends up coming off as slightly annoying, especially if she starts going off about her designs. In spite of this, she tries her best to be helpful, always willing to fix someone's clothing, or create something fresh for them. However, when she's in her working area, Raini is heavily competitive, fierce, and never wants to back down, even if it means she has to go as far as to damage someone else - physically, or reputationally. Backstory: Born into a life of luxury, Raini was always destined to be at the top of something - all she needed to do was find that something. Her lifestyle was posh, and she was always treated like royalty. However, she never let anything get to her, and always did her best to treat everyone kindly, to help them when she could, and always keep a happy mood in her. It was then that Raini met Emilia. Emilia was a girl of slightly higher status than Raini was, but always did what she could to mentor Raini into becoming a fashion designer. She taught her how people usually do their hair, how to recognize what's trendy, how to recognize different fabrics based on appearance alone, and plenty of other tips. Then, when Raini finally knew all of this by heart, she was bought her first clothing machines, in order to commence her way into becoming a top-tier designer. Emilia gave Raini what Raini needed to advance in this field. Raini quickly rose to the top, going on modeling tours, selling her designs to the biggest companies around, and even being given ideas from smaller designers to spread their names around. However, there was one thing stopping Raini from being the top dog in the couturier industry, and that person was Emilia. Emilia, the girl who taught Raini everything when it came to fashion and design, was what was stopping Raini from becoming the biggest one there was. Raini was in a hard choice: dare she betray the one who gave her it all in order to get to where she strived to reach, or should she leave Emilia to it, and risk failing everything she had worked so hard to get to? It was then that Raini came to a conclusion: she had to Tonya Harding her. Thus, Raini got one of her subordinates to use a black market weapon to permanently damage Emilia, and so the subordinate did. Emilia was permanently mentally damaged, and Raini quickly took her place, giving nothing but sorrows in public, but secretly happy that her plan worked. She hadn't been found out for what she did, and so she continued her life of fame. Until she was reaped. Height: 5'7" Weight: 124 pounds. Weapons: Raini doesn't typically have to use weapons ever in her line of work, but she's most comfortable with an object she can use swiftly and forcefully. Therefore, she finds herself usually straying towards knives, shortswords, or maces. Strengths: Raini's personality is very charming, and her allure can easily sway people to want to work with her. She also is very attentive, in spite of her out-of-it appearance. When she is given proper motivation, Raini is also unusually powerful. Weaknesses: Without proper motivation, Raini is incredibly weak. She ends up being the first to back down in a fight. She can also come across as forceful or annoying, due to her personality. Fears: Raini fears being exposed for what she did to Emilia. Reaping reaction: Raini was shocked to see her name come up, and fans were devastated. Some tried to volunteer, but she nobly told them to let her fight her own fight. Group Training: Raini will try to make as many connections as possible, in order to up her chances of survival in the long run. Individual Sessions in Training: Raini will not do much during her individual session, choosing to instead show off her skills with traps from couture. She will rely on her insiders to fetch her an average score of 6 or 7. Interview Angle: Raini is already a hit with the crowd from the get-go, and will just try to keep up her appearance as a cheery girl. Alliance: Raini will always check in with the Careers first, to see if they would like her to join in the fun, but if she isn't particularly well-received, she'll join up with whoever trustworthy invites her. Token: Raini's token is a pair of fingerless gloves she made during her expansion to colder Districts. They look proper and comfortable, all the while being trendy and fashionable. Mentor Advice: Your popularity is, unfortunately, bound to get you targeted. You'll need to work your ass off to make sure you're never the next death. Stay focused, Raini. During TKSA Prologue: A World To Die For Etymology and Inspiration The name Raini is a variant of Raina, which defines as "queen", a purposeful choice to reflect Raini's standing within fashion society. Raini is also close to the spelling of "rainy", which foils her happy personality. The name Desdemona (meaning "misery") was chosen to further foil Raini's personality. Raini's initial inspiration was that of Angie Yonaga from Danganronpa v3, the Ultimate Artist. I tried to make their personalities similar, as well as their flaws. Raini and Angie being foreign to the standards of most of the other participants is also another similarity I purposely built between the two. Trivia